A Helping Hand
by Captain Deadpool
Summary: Deadpool is enlisted to help Geo and Omega-Xis save the world by an ally of Omega-Xis. Can Deadpool, a fossil of the past, step up and fight again? Star Force or Starforce, not sure which, fic. Geo X Luna.
1. I Wanna Feel Something

Chapter One: "I Wanna Feel Something." 

He wasn't Deadpool anymore. The world had never needed Deadpool, but at least when he was Deadpool he could fool himself into thinking he had some kind of higher purpose, but after over two centuries of living there was no denying that he had worn out his welcome. He had no place, he just was.

There was no place for a mercenary anymore. The world itself was just so damned peaceful, and the recent conflict with those FM aliens wasn't something he was equipped to do anything about. In fact, most supers gave up after the Net Wars two hundred years earlier that proved to them that they were no longer needed. The vast majority of superheroes and villains are dead, and the rest keep a low profile.

The man lying in a bed inside his apartment was a mere shadow of what he once was. While he may have the body of a thirty year-old Olympic athlete, he had the soul of a withered, bitter old man. His soul was numb, the kind of numbness you feel when you can't feel anything else. He was so numb it hurt.

And of course, this numbness, this void, attracted FM-ians like flies on dung.

"It must get lonely, with all of your friends gone, doesn't it Wade?" A sweet feminine voice seemed to say inside of his head.

Deadpool let out a grunt. Not like this was the first time he had heard voices in his head.

"I've never had any friends, and the ones that die are the lucky ones. Now get the fuck out of my head." He knows he shouldn't answer; the voices would go away soon if he ignored them, but old habits like talking die hard.

"But I have a deal for you, Wade. Aren't you tired of getting up ever day and realizing it's going to be the same as the thousands before it? Aren't you tired of working a dull job for ten years and then moving to keep suspicion off of yourself? Don't you want to be Deadpool once more?"

He took his hands, put them over his ears and kept his eyes closed.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening to you! And Deadpool's dead. He died along time ago, and he's going to stay dead. If he doesn't, I'll kill him." Just when he was thinking that the voices in his head had stopped bothering him for good, here they come, sure as hell. The voice chuckled.

"Don't be silly. You've been dead before, haven't you? Open your eyes Wade, I'm not just in your head."

"Well, you're not in my stomach, are you?" The voice chuckles cutely again.

"No, I'm-" the voices changes slightly, it seemed to be coming from nowhere before, but now it was coming from beside him, "-right beside you."

It took Deadpool no more than two seconds to draw the gun he had hidden illegally inside of his pillowcase, and a second to get into a sitting position on his bed, another second to aim the gun at approximately where the voice was coming from. After that it took him no time at all to drop the gun in shock after seeing the voice's owner.

It was a dark red fire that gave off no heat at all, and in the center of the 'flame' (for lack of a better term) was a completely black mask like object that was shaped like a human female's face. The mask's features did not change as it, or she from the sound of it, spoke.

"You've gotten rusty, Deadpool. From the videos of you I've found, you would not have dropped that gun in the past. Hello, I am Ursula-Min. You may call me Min. I have come to you because your planet is in great danger, and its savior shall need help that only you can give."

Oh great, he thought, now I'm seeing things too.

"I think I'm just going to go back to sleep…" He didn't finish the sentence. The room seemed to become engulfed in the red flame, and the red color became darker.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!!!" The voice carried so much force that Deadpool fell out of bed. Good thing Deadpool had the room sound proofed, just in case stuff like this happened.

"Ouch. You're a female, aren't you?"

The flame seemed retract and focus itself back into it's previous shape, "Well, that's as close to my gender as you can come in a language that involves the use of sound vibrations, so yes. How could you tell?"

He refrained from saying that only a woman could bitch that loudly, but refrained. Also something the old Deadpool wouldn't have done. Instead he said:

"Why, only a female could be as lovely as you." When dealing with women of this variety, it's best to lie.

Her hue lightened from red to more of a pink color, "Um, thanks…" she giggles.

"Now, you were talking 'bout a deal? I'm listening now. Been awhile since I've had one of those.

Her color darkens again. "Oh, right. Do you know about waves?"

"Yeah, I know about waves. It's not like they're new. Microwaves, cell phones, gamma radiation, all that cool stuff. And now that I'm a bit more awake, I'd guess you're a

FM-ian." He laughs a bit at the memory.

"What's so funny about that?" she said indignantly.

"The contact that told me about you guys asked me the same question. I'm just about the only person that remembers what FM radio is, so you wouldn't get it if I told you. So, what is this deal?"

"Since you already know about us, it's very simple. I give you the power to walk and fight on wave roads, and you assist the savior of this planet."

"Who would be…?"

"Geo Stelar. You do know him, correct?"

"The gloomy kid next door with the hot mom? I have a camera in her… um, yeah, I know him," Deadpool finished lamely, "Why that runt? I could beat him into past by blinking too fast."

Min sighed, "I have no clue. My leader chose him, and he won't give me any reasons. I suggested you to him, but he said something about you being too 'emotionally unstable'".

"Nonsense. You can never be too unstable."

She did something that looked like shrugging by proximity. "Well, do you have a transer?"

"Of course. You have to have one these days or they just about take away your breathing license!" He got up from the floor and grabbed his black and red transer off of his nightstand and put it on his left wrist.

"Do you have a blank Navi card?"

"Sure. Nothing up my sleeves-"

"But you aren't wearing a-"

"And, Shazam!" With a flourish of his right hand he produced a blank card.

"That was neat! Do it a-" she cleared her throat and got serious again," I mean, let's continue. Do you agree to the terms?"

"You put me back in the game, I save the world. I accept, so now what?"

She 'touches' the card by extending her flame, and then a flash of crimson light blinds him for a few seconds. When he can see again, he looks down at his previously blank card to see an image of Min, with her full name at the bottom.

Okay, now you've got to say…" she whispers what he has to say into his ear, and then giggles yet again.

"No freakin' way."

"Oh, why not?" she pouts, "You have to. It won't work other wise."

"Fine, but if I turn into a Power Ranger, I don't care if you don't have a physical body, I'll find away to shoot you." He swipes the cared and yells:

"EM Wave Change!

Wade Wilson!

On the air!"

* * *

**I think I'll surprise you all with this one. Read and review if you wan more, I have to know that I have an audience. If you have some suggestions, please feel free to share.**

**I don't own Mega Man or Deadpool.**


	2. Good Bye, World Peace: Deadpool's Back!

**Chapter 2: Say Goodbye, World Peace: Deadpool's Back!**

"Well, I see you've done your research." His wave form looked like him in his old costume (which he had burned a long time ago) without his weapons and utility belt. He was standing on the wave road over his bed with Min. OK, so Min was floating, but you get the idea.

"Thanks, I try. Now, I'll have to warn you: I'm one of the weakest FM-ians. That's why I needed a strong human." Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

"That would have been useful information before I agreed to this shit."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I just didn't think about it."

"Riiight. Sure. Wish I had a Zenny for every time I've heard that one."

"I'm serious!" she huffed, "What's shit, anyway?"

"I'll have to show you sometime. So, do I have any powers in this form?"

"Besides your own powers, you can fly now. I'm one of the only FM-ians who can give that power."

"Well, I guess I can work with that. So what now?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for a distress signal. Until then, you can do whatever you want, I guess."

Deadpool thinks for a minute, and closes his eyes to help him concentrate.

"So, nobody can see me- right?"

"Not unless they have a special device, no."

A scarlet aura, similar to Min's, engulfs the Anti-Hero, and he begins to hover above the wave road. He opens his eyes and gives the world in general a sinister grin.

"Then I know exactly what I want to do..."

* * *

Hope Stelar was going to take a shower. This is a rather simple activity that is supposed be relaxing and peaceful. But for some reason she did not feel comfortable with dropping her towel. She felt like she was being watched, and she could of sworn she heard someone chanting, _"Drop it like it's hot, Drop it like it's hot..." _in the back of her mind. 

Her eyes darted from left to right. She half expected to see some perverted old man staring at her. No one was there.

_'The loneliness must be getting to me. It's all in my head,' _she tried to convince herself, _'Probably...'_

"I'm just being silly. No one could be watching me, people just don't do that kind of thing anymore!"

So she drummed up a bit of courage, dropped her towel, and quickly got into the shower.

* * *

Deadpool was sitting on the edge of the wave road that just happened to be above the very shower that Hope Stelar just happened to be using. This was in no way a coincidence. 

"Oh, yeah! Work it right, Hot Mama, you know how the 'Pool likes it! Scrub that money maker, make that thang shine!" He was pointing and laughing like a maniac, which also wasn't a coincidence.

"Oh, I haven't had this much fun in decades. I usually don't get this view, y'know, cause the water proof camera I secretly installed is in the shower head. Besides that, a camera's all fine and dandy, but there's just something about a live show that pitches the old tent, know what I'm saying?"

"No, I wouldn't," Min said, using that sweet, yet venomous tone, that women use when they want to rip out your spine, wrap it around your spleen, and force feed the results to your eyeballs (if you're lucky) and your choice of beverage on the side. In Deadpool's history with the opposite sex, he'd heard it many times.

"Oh, right, never mind then. My bad."

"It's not like that human is even that attractive... wait, I'm getting a reading, somethings near here! An FM-ian!"

"Uh, yeah, you are."

"I mean besides me you idiot!"

"Isn't your boss here?"

"Well, I mean besides him. I since Omega-Xis is close to this other one. We've got to hurry!"

"Right, but before we go, I've got a question."

"Well, OK, but hurry."

"Do I get a giant robot?"

* * *

"It's going to fast for me to wave jump!" This was Geo, in his human wave form. 

"Then we'll have find a way to slow it down." This was Omega-Xis, or Mega, Geo's FM-ian partner.

"Are you Geo Stelar?" This was Deadpool, hovering above them. I can't tell you what Deadpool is, because I'm trying to keep this T, for the most part.

Geo raised his blaster (which was in the shape of Mega's head), "Who are you!" Mega just groaned.

"Well! Is that how heroes act toward other heroes these days? Glad to see some things never change. I'm Deadpool, and I've just spent the last twenty minutes ogling your mom while she was taking a shower."

"Wha-"

"But before we get into that, I see you're in some trouble here. When I stop the truck, you jump in. I'll be right behind you." And in a flash of light, he below them in the solid world.

"We are so screwed..." Mega moaned.

"Why?" Geo was very confused, it was all happening so fast!

"If we live through this, I might tell you..."

* * *

Deadpool was in the middle of the road in his boxers. It had been a long time, he reflected, since he had done something as stupid as what he was about to do. It was very refreshing. 

"What are you doing?" Deadpool ignored Min's question. His eyes where locked in front of him. He got into a generic martial arts stance, making sure that he had good footing.

"You can't be serious!" His muscles began to enlarge as braced himself for impact.

"Of course I'm not serious. I'm Deadpool. You said it yourself."

"Yes, but this won't work! You can't do it!"

"I think you'd be surprised at what I can do."

Time moved slowly as the Truck rounded the corner. The main difference between the Deadpool he is now and the Deadpool he was is that now he can focus to some degree. And he concentrated all of the focus he had into stopping that truck.

**Bam!**

He was able to keep standing through shear willpower, but the grille of the truck was exerting tremendous force on Deadpool's chest. The pain would have been unbearable for anyone else.

The truck's spinning tires kicked up the asphalt and the resulting dust obscured Deadpool from everyone's view. Then a black smoke started to darken the asphalt cloud. Soon after that, the truck sputtered and died.

The smoke cleared to reveal Deadpool lying there on the ground and panting. There were two cracks in the blacktop where his feet had been. Every one was staring at them. You'd think they'd never seen a man stop a truck with his bare hands before!

And then, suddenly, he stopped panting and got up.

"Geo? I know your up there standing around like an idiot. Get a move on! We've got aliens to atomize! You ready, Min?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Then I guess all that's left to say is:

EM Wave Change!

Deadpool!

On the air!"

* * *

**So, how did every one like this chapter? I plan on the next chapter focusing on Geo and Luna.**


	3. The Good Fight

Geo was standing on a platform that was suspended in air as if it was floating through the void of space itself. He would have found that part of being in the Truck's on-board computer thrilling if he were not standing in front of the most menacing thing he had ever seen in his short life.

What was formerly Bud Bison was now a nine-foot tall monster that stood on two hoofs and was decked out with red and silver armor that barely contained the muscle and pure rage of a berserker within it's plating. The sharp horns adorning his head, plumes of smoke rolling out of his nostrils at every breath, and wild red eyes did not help the boy turned beast look any friendlier.

"We don't have to fight Bud! There's nothing to prove!" Geo tried to use reason.

"What does this squirt know? Mow him over, steal the Andromeda Key, and the Prez will see how useful you can really be, my Taros Fire!" said the disembodied voice of Taros, the FM-ian controlling the young Bud Bison.

"RAAAWR! The Prez'll see how powerful I am! AND SO WILL YOU!"

As the mad bull rushed at him, Geo found himself in a state of panic. He couldn't beat this monster! It was ten times his size! He shouldn't even have come here in the first place, what was he thinking?

Time slowed down, and an eternity seemed to pass as Taurus Fire lumbered forward in slow-motion. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

But it didn't. He heard something hit the ground with a loud thud, and then silence. Geo slowly opens his eyes.

Taros Fire is laying in a heap on the ground. A tall man wearing a skin-tight red and black costume with one leg outstretched. He had tripped Taros Fire up, saving Geo's life. He realized that this must be the same man that had helped him before.

Deadpool's voice rings across the vast void with the hollow tone of death itself:

"Well, that was a close one. If I had waited just a few more seconds for dramatic effect this cow would have turned you ground beef, or whatever you call bits and pieces processed human flesh. Sausage, maybe?"

He, Deadpool, gave Taurus Fire no time to get up.

"It's time to grab the bull by the horns!" He took hold of his opponent's two horns, and using his new found power of flight.

"Damn, this bag of steaks is heavy!" he didn't have long until this bovine slipped from his grasp, "Kid! Use your blaster-thingies to take this thing down!" his captive struggled and growled.

Snapped out of his shock by the order, Geo took aim with his blasting arm and charged up a ball of green energy and let the laser shot go.

The blast hit it's mark, and Taros Fire struggled Even more. The blast was strong enough to make a crack in it's 'metal' plating. Geo's eyes went wide when he realized what he had just done.

"That's good! Keep going!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It's hurting him!"

"What? You think it's hurting him? Don't be silly. Those are tears of joy; he likes getting shot at! Don't ya, big fella? That's what big dumb animals like cows and Spider-Man are for."

"That's not a cow, that's a kid!"

"Little blue boy say what?"

"He's no older than I am! I could kill him!"

'Oh, that's just what I need today,' he thought as the horns started to slip from his grasp, 'An idealist! They always make things more complicated with their morals and such.'

"Look, we don't have time for this!" He rose higher and higher, until all Geo could see was a tiny spec in the 'sky', for lack of a better term.

"So, you anime dudes like calling out fancy attack names? Well, when in Rome... DEADPOOL BOMB DIVE!"

Geo watched as the red dot got larger and larger and larger, until...

KABLAM!

For the next few moments, nothing made sense to Geo. A bright red light flashed into his eyes, blinding him temporarily, and the ground shook so violently that he was knocked down by the sheer force of the quake.

His vision cleared, and he could see Deadpool towering over him (Deadpool is about six and a half feet tall, and Geo's only ten years old) holding out a hand to help him up. He took it, and Deadpool pulled him up.

"Hi. I'm Deadpool. Your mom is hot, but we can talk about that some other time. Right now, you've got some friends to look after. The fat kid's fine, by the way," Deadpool pointed in their direction. Geo looked towards the three children. 'He sure works fast.'

"Hey, wait a minute! What did you just say about my mom?" but when he turned to glare at Deadpool, nobody was there.

* * *

**In Front of Deadpool's House...**

"Hey, Min? You there?"

"Yeah. I'm here," she appeared out of thin air, her voice carried a tone of disappointment.

"Something wrong?" he asked reflexively. He didn't really care.

"Oh, I just thought you'd be, well, different."

"Let me guess: you thought I'd be all deep and emo underneath it all?"

"Something like that. I pictured you with more of a multi-layered personality."

"Hey! I've got plenty of layers. There's the epidermis, dermis, subcutis, and then we get into the really good stuff..."

And so the alien wave being Ursula-Min spent the rest of the evening learning more human anatomy than anyone should be subjected to.

* * *

**Back in the Truck Computer...**

Luna's eyes fluttered open. She saw a child, no older than she was, she was certain, and wearing a strange blue garment leaning over her. Her head hurt, and she didn't know what was going on. Through her headache, she idly thought about how she liked the color blue. Everything was very fuzzy. She couldn't make out a face.

"Wha- who are you?" she said weakly.

The boy jumped up to his feet like he'd been bitten by a snake.

"I- I mean me, that is to say- I am..." he stuttered incoherently. She would have giggled, but even through her pain she realized that that would be very un-Prez-like behavior.

The boy paused too take a deep breath, and then with an air of finality said:

"I am Mega Man."

Seconds later, she lost consciousness again.

* * *

**Yo, folks. Sorry to rini124 that it took me this long to put out such a short chapter. **

**On another note, if anyone's interested in joining the Deadpool Initiative or have an interesting cause of your own, please contact me.**

**If you're looking for more Luna X Geo/Subaru, rini124 has a story called **Two Years**, and if I may say so, she's a better writer than me. I can say from personal experience that she updates frequently, though not on any schedule. Where as my story focuses on action and humor with romance on the side, she focuses on the romance, with action on the side. She also has a website devoted to the couple. Now that's the kind of crazy you can admire!**

**Sharing the love and keeping it crazy, Captain Deadpool is signing off. Now, where is that guy in the red uniform? I feel the need to shove somebody 'accidentally' through an air lock...**

**Oh, wait a minute! I forgot my new policy. I'm putting quotes with my chapters now! I'll put them at the end, so that if you don't want to read them, you don't have to.**

"Y'know, T- I'm a little tired of everyone's moaning and groaning about how rough they've had it 'couse it takes away from my moaning and groaning and groaning about how rough I've had it!"

-Deadpool, in a fight with his arch-nemesis T-Ray.


End file.
